Birds of Paradise
by Cocos X Ovine
Summary: set in Feudal japan...somewhat like a fantasy syfy Romeo and Juliet...ENJOY! thats all im saying mwahaha
1. Chapter 1

Another fantasy from me, of course! HA HA HA! I will have to warn you that Tohru will have moments of OOC because I want her to so deal with it! Don't worry I won't change her too much, I promise . please R&R for my sake! I looove hearing from you all, including flames, but I can't guarantee I won't get mad and kick your ass….Just Kidding I'm too sweet to do that! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any characters in this story.

Birds of Paradise

1

It was quiet, almost too quiet for this time of night. The moon glowed brilliantly into the forests and surrounding fields, highlighting a visible pathway for the people that stalked it. They were nervous; anxious. Their eyes bounced back and forth looking from one shadow to the other.

No one would even care to stare at the beautiful clear night sky; the stars dancing in the light of the moon. A rustle from the trees above made half of the group gasp in terror, until they realized it was only the wind; a sigh of relief.

Just as they relaxed and continued on their trek, a blood curdling scream echoed through the forest behind the group. They were afraid to look. Then suddenly something swooped down onto the group and snatched a group member. His screams reached the others' hearts and they beat faster and faster, a panic spread throughout the crowd.

"Everyone, get low on the ground and find a hiding place!" they all immediately listened to the brave command and dropped to the dirt path. A boy of maybe nineteen ran to where the screams came from. His hair was a bright orange and eyes of a deep garnet; they had a ferocity not spoken of. "It's the birds!" He informed the crowd and a few other people joined him closely; they all pulled out either arrows or katanas.

A horrible call was heard loud right above them in the sky, but their eyes could not match the speed of the attacker. "Damn, Kyo you're supposed to lead us so do it already!" a younger boy of fifteen demanded, making Kyo angry.

"It's calling more of its tribe, so be prepared and stay hidden in the dark…and don't get yourselves killed." Kyo then ran into the woods, disappearing. His group that was there also split up into the woods, some stood protecting the civilians while others searched the sky, and hid in the shadows as their leader informed them.

Another horrible squawk called into the night, then another followed, and another. "Sounds like backup is here," Cried one of Kyo's men. He was tall with dark black hair and he almost always wore a wry smile, this time was no exception.

"Shigure, how many of them can you hear?" Kyo asked in a whisper. This man had ears and a nose like a dog and could hear the wings flapping from a mile.

"Hmm, about seven I'd say; less than usual." he licked his lips menacingly and jumped into the air, swinging his blade into a silhouette; it screamed and blood spewed into the sky. "Finally, something interesting."

"Shigure, be serious." Kyo commanded and ran ahead of his comrade. His sharp eyes scanned the skies and the tree lines. His ears heard the shuffling of many pairs of wings. Kyo put his dagger into his mouth and jumped up, his hands grabbing a low branch.

He perched himself on the limb and waited. A silhouette passed above him, then another and another. He grabbed his little blade and pounced onto one of the "birds" slicing it and stabbing it over and over. It screamed and writhed in pain and they both fell to the forest floor.

"Got you, you damn pheasant." He smirked as the being stood up, warm blood dripping to the ground. It made an abhorring sound that hurt Kyo's ears intensely, making him drop to his knees. The bird continued his cry for fifteen seconds before collapsing to the ground, lifeless.

The younger boy from earlier was running towards Kyo with his fingers about to release the arrow from his bow. Kyo's eyes widened and he ducked as the speeding dart passed him and stabbed one of the beasts through its head, sticking to the trunk of a tree.

"Are you stupid Hiro!" Kyo yelled at the young boy.

"Psht, you're the stupid one, you didn't even hear that thing sneak up behind you." He remarked in a smart way before running off to kill more birds.

After maybe half an hour they had killed five birds and the birds killed ten people. Kyo and his men led the civilians safely through the rest of the woods to the village. He sighed in disappointment and walked into the only large sized hut right outside the path of the woods.

He plopped down on a futon that lie on the floor near a small fire pit that was cut through the bottom of the floor. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I got two kills, how about you Kyo?" Kyo flinched at the sound of his rival's voice.

"Who cares, I stopped counting because I've killed so many of those damned things." He jealously rolled over to his side so he wouldn't have to look at his cousin's face.

"Yuki-kun, you did amazing out there!" a village girl cuddled up close to the boy and gave him a sultry look, "Thanks for saving me." She kissed him and winked before giggling and leaving the hut. Yuki was an amazingly handsome nineteen year old, just like Kyo, but much more ven tempered. He was as tall as Kyo and had silver hair that just barely covered his violet colored eyes.

"Aw is Kyo upset he didn't kill as many as you again?" Shigure cooed as he sat across from Kyo, putting his hands near the warm fire.

"I'm not upset!" Kyo roared. "I'm pissed we didn't get everyone back here safe like commander Akito ordered!" Both Yuki and Shigure stopped with the teasing and looked around awkwardly.

"You should go see her Kyo-kun, don't waste any time." Shigure pulled a small white stick from his robes and lit the end of it, creating a smoke that he inhaled. Kyo nodded and pushed passed his rival and walked out of the hut.

As he trudged to the middle of the village many passerby's "thanked" him and "god blessed him" he nodded with no smile to each and every person. Finally he reached a hut; it was much larger than his and his roommate's hut. It was also reinforced with brick on the other side of the bamboo walls. He cleared his throat nervously and knocked on the door.

"Kyo-kun is that you?" a woman's sultry voice answered. "Come in." He did as told and opened the wooden door. The inside was luxurious. Beautiful satin rugs, blankets, and pillows covered the whole floor. Just like all the huts, the whole in the middle of the floor shone brightly with a red and orange flame.

She was wearing a large red and black kimono that was falling off of her shoulders. Kyo got on his knees and bowed his head.

"Do you have news for me?" she brushed her long black hair with a diamond in crested comb, her eyes stabbed him, making Kyo bead sweat.

"Yes commander. We were successful at bringing home fifty percent of the group that went to the neighboring village. We managed to wipe out five out of seven of the birds of paradise that arrived." He swallowed hard.

"It's okay Kyo-kun, you may relax. Are you thirsty?" He sat Indian style and shook his head. A very tall man with deep auburn hair came into the room and poured Akito a hot cup of green tea. "Thank you Kureno," she kissed him on the lips and he walked away without a word.

"Well then, good work Kyo-kun. I'm proud of your teams' efforts. We will have to have a ceremony for the lost, have Kagura make that happen. You may leave." She waved him away with her hand, not bothering to look at him.

He bowed and stood. "I'll tell her immediately and thank you mistress." He bowed once more before he closed the door to her hut. He sighed in relief and walked slowly back to his hut.

The next morning, as the sun is rising.

Kyo opened his mouth into a big "O" shaped as he yawned and stretched. He took a deep breath of the crisp air and smiled.

"Mor-morning Kyo-kun." A girl of seventeen bowed and looked up at him with her deep brown eyes.

"Oh, morning Kagura. Did you get the orders from Akito-san?" Kyo didn't mind Kagura but she could definitely be a pain in his ass and hated to deal with her mood swings.

"Yes I've already began preparations. I came here to ask if any of the victims' bodies were found." She fiddled with her thumbs anxiously.

He stared at her for a moment, "yes, we were unable to bring them home last night so Shigure, Hiro, and I will be retrieving the corpses after breakfast. Should we drop them by your hut?" Kyo sounded bored.

"Yes, that's fine." She smiled and bowed.

"Okay, later." She waved at him but a glare shown through her eyes, a killing glare but she walked off before Kyo could really suspect anything. After the three of them were dressed and had breakfast they saddled their horses and rode out onto the pathway where the bodies should still be.

It only took ten minutes before they saw the red coated ground. "Alright guys, hurry up and collect the bodies and let's get out of here before we run into trouble." They nodded and they all tied their horses to a tree as they scavenged for remains.

Hiro found two and Shigure had found five so far. Kyo had split from them and looked further from the site of the first attack. He went to the exact area he had killed the bird but the body was gone. _'Did they come back for their fallen as well?' _he thought to himself. He laughed, '_as if those savages had any kind of remorse or brains to even knew what happened.' _A sudden flap of wings snapped him from his thoughts.

Kyo glanced back to where his comrades were then back to the source of the sound. He quietly snuck through the forest, managing to miss every fallen branches or limbs. He could smell water and felt the heat from it as well. He continued his curious journey deeper into the woods; he could now see a clearing through the trees.

He got down on all fours and put his dagger in his mouth as he crawled closer to the edge of the tree line. His garnet eyes widened at the beauty of the clearing, it was amazing that it was here this whole time. A tall clear waterfall splashed into a pool of hot water and a few rocks below its base. The steam floated like clouds from the water's surface. It was almost euphoric. Tropical birds chirped beautifully and a bright green lizard slithered across Kyo's shoe.

His trance was broken at the sound of the wings again; quickly ducking down under the brush he glowered at the sky, looking all over to find where he had heard the wings flap from. They flapped again and they were much closer to him now. He blinked in astonishment when his eyes caught the sight of her.

She had long brown hair that was slicked back from the water she had just jumped out of. Her eyes an enchanting dark as well, her lips were soft and pink, her cheeks slightly blushed. Kyo's pants tightened uncomfortably and he quietly tried to resituate himself. The girl was naked and the beads of water glistened off her porcelain skin, steam floated off her body.

The thing that really had caught his eyes and intrigued him was the two large, astonishingly beautiful wings that were sprouting from her smooth back. They had so many colors and hues of colors that flickered when the sun hit the feathers. Yellow greens, royal blues, pinks, purples and reds all flashed as she spread her feathers wide so the sun could dry them.

Kyo blushed, he could see the front of her now that she laid back and rested on her elbows. She was blessed with a beautifully filled out body. Kyo suddenly then felt a warm liquid run from his nose he wiped it with his hand and realized his nose was bleeding. "Ah Shit!" he cursed loudly.

The girl turned her head towards him and her eyes glared menacingly at him. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and she stood up, flapped her wings violently, and flew up into the sky; quickly disappearing into the heavens.

He wiped his nose and cursed once again, he felt his heart pounding violently as he walked back to Shigure and Hiro. He looked back into the sky where she had flown off and he blushed a deep red.

Sooooo how was it? I really really like it so far! Please R&R! I can't wait to hear from you all reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thank you all for reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it as much as I did, this chapter will open your eyes to the "Birds" clan and many love interests in this Fic. Please remember, Tohru will have some OOC points because I think it pertains to her background here in this story, she's still lovely, polite, and nice but she has to have a backbone. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!

Birds of Paradise

2

Her eyes were filled with lust and desire as she climbed on top of his muscled body. His groin hurt with yearning. Her red luscious lips placed a trail of kisses from his chest to the top of his boxers. She smiled and blushed as a lone finger pushed its way under his shorts. He threw his head back and when he went to look at her again, he saw massive wings unfold from her back. He was entranced by the beautiful splay of colors.

Kyo's eyes shot open. He was sweating and noticed the sun was peeking through the hut's door. He sighed and wiped his wet brow. _'just a dream…I wonder what her name is…' _

"Tohru-kun!" Tohru jumped at the harsh voice calling her. She stood up and stretched all her limbs awake, her wings shook off and stretched as well. Tohru grabbed her wolf pelt tube top and bear pelt pants before she walked across the floor to an enclosed wooden door.

"Coming Rin-san." She replied politely and cheerfully. She then opened the door to reveal a chamber. The room's floors were covered in an assortment of furs and beautiful cloths that Rin had collected over time. There was a bed made of bear skin and under neath it was padded with feathers and furs.

Rin-san was tall and had long flowing black hair. Her wings were the colors of cerulean and violet. They clashed like a beautiful thunder storm cloud. She wore a large kimono with a koi fish pattern; it slipped off of her here and there but it was almost as beautiful as she. She was the head mistress of the clan and for a good reason. She was strong, confident, and brazen. Rin wasn't afraid of anything and Tohru looked up to her with admiration.

Tohru's brown eyes saw a chain in Rin's hand and followed the chain's links to its end. There, it held a human captor; Rin's pet. He was tall and muscular with milky white skin. His hair was white except for the roots and he always splayed a look of uncaring and aloofness.

Tohru bowed and smiled at her mistress and friend. "Good morning Rin-san…Haru-kun."

"Morning." Rin replied immediately and when she didn't here an echo from her playmate she tugged the chain that was clasped around his neck and he fell over.

"Good morning Tohru-kun." Haru said with his usual monotone, relaxed voice. Haru wasn't from the human village that that orange haired boy was from. Rin found him in a meadow far from his home and she collected him, just like the furs, kimonos, and cloths. Everyone in the bird clan knew Rin just tortured him and used him for her own entertainment.

Tohru knew much more. She had known for a while Rin had become attached to the human, which was strictly forbidden on both human and bird's side. She didn't mind of course, as long as Rin was happy and Haru wasn't harmed. He was the only human Tohru liked.

"You called me Rin-san?" Tohru sat at the edge of Rin's bed across from her mistress.

"Oh yes. You seemed disturbed when you flew in here last night. Did something happen?" she then turned her attention to Haru. "Come brush my hair slave." He did as told and began brushing her long hair, without any complaint.

Tohru flinched at her question, remembering that orange haired boy. "Oh it was nothing. Sorry to worry you Rin-san!" Rin looked at her with knowing.

"Did you encounter a human at the bathing pool?" the mistress was of course insightful.

"Yes I did." Tohru blushed and fiddled with her thumbs.

"Why didn't you alert anyone! What if he decided to shoot you down and keep you as a prisoner!" Rin was getting anxious and before she could have a complete meltdown Tohru wrapped her arms around her slender form. She immediately stilled and hugged Tohru back.

"I'm fine really. He just stared at me, and then I flew off." She smiled assuringly. Rin relaxed and smiled but then quickly hid it from Tohru; embarrassed. "I'm going to get breakfast, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, Haru got me a hawk and her eggs earlier."

"Okay, I will come by to see you later." Tohru beamed a smile and waved, as she turned to shut the door she could see through the crack of the door Rin and Haru staring into each other's eyes and he placed a kiss upon her forehead. Tohru smiled and closed the door shut.

Tohru continued through her chamber and walked into the huge open space of an enormous cavern. It was called the inner village. Many of the clan gathered here to talk or eat. Tohru said hi to every passerby before walking through a long dark tunnel to the opening of the cave. The opening was hidden by a forest of thick trees and brush and no human had ever been able to find the bird's clan cave.

She breathed in the balmy air and smiled. The Bird's were very close and attached to nature and knew the deep meaning of every plant and animal. She flapped her large wings and flew up into the clouds.

Meeeanwhile….

Kyo had been slaving away in the rice fields for most of the morning. He only wore his pants so that every girl passing sighed in desire and men sighed with jealousy. He wiped his sweaty brow and took a drink from his canteen.

His mind never stopped thinking of her since he woke up and it infuriated him. No one had ever made his heart beat this fast or make his mind wander to her image every second. He growled in a low mumble and dropped his basket with the rice in it.

"Is something wrong Kyo-kun?" he sighed and met the eyes of Kisa. She was small and the same age as Hiro, but much less annoying. She had short orange hair and big soft eyes. Her voice was so gentle it was almost inaudible.

"No. I'm fine." Kyo replied fiercely. She flinched and shied away. "I didn't mean to sound angry Kisa…I'm just tired I guess." He tapped her head as he stood up. She smiled and he smirked back.

"I can finish if you would like." She grabbed his basket before he could even answer. "It's fine; there are only a few more rice patties I need to collect. I don't mind at all." He nodded and started heading back to his hut, her image clouding his mind once again.

Kyo felt alone, he wished he had someone to talk to. His only options here at the camp were:

_Shigure…hell no, he'd just complicate things and make fun._

_Akito-san—yeah if I want to be seen as a traitor_

_I'd NEVER even think of talking to Yuki_

He sighed and then remembered someone. _'he's the only one I can truly count on, but he's ten miles up the mountain from here…'_ he shrugged and began to pack for the trip.

"Where are you off to Kyo-kun?" shigure looked away from his papers (a book) and questioned.

"None of your business." Kyo answered coldly as he packed the essentials.

"Scandalous!" his older cousin gasped in delight. "Please tell me! I can keep secrets." He was definitely enjoying this.

"No, you can't. And it's not a secret I just don't want to tell you."

"Aw, you're so mean to me Kyoooooo." Shigure pouted. Kyo rolled his eyes and threw his chainmail shirt on before covering it with a thin clothed shirt.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. No need to inform Akito-san, she'll know where I'm going. Later." He picked up his knapsack and walked out of the hut running into Yuki. "Watch where you're going." And he trudged past his enemy. Yuki shrugged, sighed, and entered the hut.

Kyo finally reached the outskirts of the village and began to hike up the mountain. He pulled out his katana to cut the brush in front of him, no one traveled this path and he hadn't been up here for months so it was all overgrown with grass and weeds. He stopped at a small creek to wash his face and rest.

He sighed and sat down on a rock. He watched the water as he washed his hands and he suddenly stopped. His eyes focused on the water, in the refection there that girl perched on a tree branch behind him. In one quick movement he pulled out a shurikin and threw it at the spot where he had sworn he had seen her.

He hit the tree but that was it. No girl sat there staring back at him. Kyo believed his mind was playing games on him again. He picked up his pack and began his trek once again. His garnet eyes scanned the trees and his ears listened intently to the forest.

Birds chirped and frogs sang. Her heard a rustle and saw a wolf mom and her cubs sniffing the air near him; his hand never left the hilt of his blade as he continued up the mountain. The leaves crunched under his feet and the wind rustled the trees. Kyo looked behind him as he heard a flap of wings. Then he heard them in front of him, then above.

He pulled out his sword and closed his eyes. He concentrated on listening and the smell of the forest. He could hear the wind, frogs and birds, wild animals, the creek, the leaves; he smelt the running water, the freshness of the grass and leaves….and wildflowers?

He opened his eyes and standing right in front of his was the girl from the Birds of Paradise. Kyo immediately guarded himself and glared at her. She didn't move or flinch.

Her wings slowly expanded from her back and she flapped them. "You have good control of your senses human." She said matter of factly, with no fear.

"….." he didn't answer, just stared at her.

"Can you not talk?" she then folded her wings behind her back and reached into a pocket. Kyo immediately guarded and stepped back from her. "It's okay, I just want to return this to you." She pulled out his shuriken he had thrown at the tree earlier. "These hurt the trees I hope you know; you probably don't though. You humans have no respect for the forest."

Kyo snatched the weapon from her hand. One of her nails snagged his skin and he winced. She had long nails, almost like claws but not as menacing. "Sorry, you okay?" she seemed sincere in her concern for him.

"What's your deal?" Kyo finally aked as he licked the small wound.

"My…deal?" she questioned.

"Why're you here! I should kill you!" He grabbed her arm forcefully and pushed the shuriken into her neck, not pressing hard enough to make her bleed. She again didn't flinch once.

"If you wanted to kill me you would've done it already." Her eyes stared straight into his. Kyo's heart began beating fast once again and he blushed lightly; he released her. "I followed you because I was wondering why you were at the bathing pool. How'd you find it?"

Kyo put away his shuriken in his pouch. "How could you not find it? It's an oasis in the middle of the forest." He answered and started to walk his path again up the mountain. She followed him.

"Yes, but no human has ever found it for hundreds and hundreds of years until you." She found a small purple flower on the path and bent down to admire it. Kyo looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, well they must've been stupid. Is it some kind of secret or something?"

"My name is Tohru." She bowed.

"I'm uh…Kyo." He was taken aback by her.

"You're quite interesting Kyo-kun. Maybe we will meet again." She smiled and her large wings expanded and threw her into the sky. He wanted to yell 'wait' but stopped himself. Kyo just stared at the empty sky where she had been.

'_Tohru…' _he blushed and once again continued his trek to the top of the mountain…

It was dark out by the time he reached a medium sized hut in a small clearing; trees protected the area by encompassing it like a wall. Kyo heard a dog growl and bark and then a familiar voice called out from the darkness.

"Who's there?" the voice gave Kyo comfort and relief.

"Shishou, it's just me." He was now standing right in front of the man he called Shishou. He was tall and was wearing a grey yukata with a red rose pattern. "Did I scare yah old man?" Kyo smirked playfully.

'Kyo-kun, it's great to see you, come in come in." Shishou whistled and the dog barked and ran inside the hut first. It was pitch black until Shishou lit a few lanterns that were lying on the floor and tables.

Kyo placed his knapsack on the floor and sat down on a cushion made entirely out of an animal's fur. "Sorry it's been so long since I've come to visit." Kyo felt ashamed for the time that had lapsed between visits.

"It's alright, I know you're busy; you being one of Akito-san's soldiers and all; tea?"

"Actually water if you have any." Shishou nodded and disappeared into another room, returning a moment later with a small cup filled with steaming tea and another cup filled with cool water.

"How has everything been; I'm guessing your staying the night?" he sipped his drink as he glanced to Kyo's bag.

"Yeah I don't want to walk another ten miles back to camp in the dark, especially without my horse." Shishou nodded in understanding. It was then utterly quiet as they just sat in each others' presence before Kyo spoke up.

"Uh Shishou…" he watched as his young pupil, that he treated like his own son, blush. He waited patiently with a soft smile. "I need to talk to you about…well, this girl." Shishou blushed and accidentally choked on his tea. Kyo looked at him with surprise.

"I'm okay." He laughed awkwardly. "Well, I guess I knew this time would come someday. Kyo…when a lady bear loves a man bear they'll start to-"

"No! That's not what I meant." Kyo immediately interrupted before it got any more embarrassing. Shishou sighed in relief.

"Then what are you concerned about?"

"Well, there's this girl who is…different; she makes my heart beat so fast I think it's going to jump from my chest, and I literally think of her all the time. I don't understand, I've never felt this way before."

Shishou smiled. "Kyo-kun that's called love, who is this lucky lady?" Kyo flinched and swallowed hard.

"See, that's the thing. She's uhm…not like us." He was too afraid to blurt it out.

"Not like us? How do you mean?" Shishou lifted the cup to his lips.

"She's a bird of paradise." Shishou spewed his hot tea across the table and splashed Kyo and the dog in the cross fire. His eyes grew wide and he seemed anxious.

"Kyo-kun. That's forbidden, do you know what Akito-san will do to you if…"

"Yes…I know exactly what the consequences are." Kyo answered without a hint of fear in his voice.

End! How'd you like it? It'll definitely start getting faster paced and more interesting in the upcoming chapters! Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you everyone for either reviewing or adding my story as an alert! I love to see that! If I put your names in my author notes for reviewing would you review mooore? I'll try it out in the next chapter I guess . please keep reading and supporting me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything else in this story.

**Birds of Paradise**

**3**

Rin lie awake in her bed, Haru's warmth comforting her through the night; either way she couldn't sleep. She constantly was thinking and worrying about Tohru. Rin turned to her side to face her handsome pet. "Haru…" she called softly but he didn't stir. She sighed in frustration.

"You're so useless." She jumped suddenly when she felt a warm hand gently touch her cheek.

"What's bothering you?" Haru asked in a monotone voice but concern was laced with it. Rin cuddled closer to Haru and breathed in his scent. "You're worried about Tohru-kun again." It wasn't a question, but a statement. She just nodded. He smirked and kissed her forehead as he ran his fingers through her soft black tendrils.

"She's never here anymore and when the tribe goes out for hunting she doesn't join. And not to mention, she comes back so late." Rin stared into Haru's lazy gaze.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Haru suggested so easily.

"No. it's her business, I'm not her babysitter!"

"No you're not, but you are worried about her and you care for her." Haru yawned and his eyes started to close again.

"Of course I care for her." Rin placed a soft kiss on Haru's lips and turned over to her other side, her back towards him. She didn't sleep, just stared and thought of Tohru.

Tohru was perched on a tree branch just outside of Kyo's hut. She had been following him all day everyday for the past week. She was fascinated by him. It was nighttime and she was risking being seen by the humans; the moon was bright and she wasn't very hard to miss.

Kyo hadn't walked out of the hut for maybe two hours now and she figured he was asleep now. Tohru shivered at the cool breeze and decided to go to the bathing pool. Instead of flying she jumped from tree to tree.

As she got closer she could feel the warmth of the water and it excited her. Tohru glanced around to see if anyone was there before she took off her furs and jumped into the sauna. As she swam Kyo's image appeared in her mind. She remembered when she first saw him here. She knew she gave him a look of hatred but when she realized the way he looked at her with adoration she felt bad.

No one has ever looked at her like that. She blushed, and not because the water was hot.

"Tohru?" the brown haired girl flinched and let out a small squeal.

"Rin-san you scared me." Tohru giggled and Rin smiled back.

"I didn't know you were here. Is this where you've been?" Rin let her kimono slide from her body and she walked into the water. Steam clung to her and danced off of her smooth body.

"Uhm yes it is. I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither. Can I talk to you about something?" Rin swam over to where Tohru was standing.

"Of course; anything." Tohru's heart raced, nervous about what Rin was about to ask. Was it going to be about Kyo?

"This past week I've barely seen you at all. This is the first time we've talked in a while. Where have you been?" Rin's eyes looked sad and concerned.

"I didn't mean to worry you Rin-san. I'm sorry." Tohru was ashamed of herself for hurting her friend's feelings.

"Don't be sorry just tell me what you've been up to." Tohru looked at Rin and then glanced away.

"I- uhm…" Rin suddenly splashed Tohru playfully. Tohru looked at her with a questioning look.

"Everyone has secrets Tohru. You've kept mine for years and I trust you. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Rin blushed and couldn't look Tohru in the face.

"Thank you Rin-san." Tohru splashed her back and they began splashing back and forth and playing.

Next morning…

Kyo led the group of villagers through the forest to an open meadow where the women picked grains and herbs and the men scavenged for food and wood. Kyo sat on top of his horse, keeping an eye on everyone in view. He searched the skies with a little bit of hope to see Tohru fly by. He then heard something behind him and he scanned the trees and saw nothing. _'I could've sworn I heard someone call my name…' _ Kyo jumped off his horse. "Stay here and keep watch I think I heard something." He commanded Hiro who nodded and went back to watching the villagers.

Kyo crouched down and slowly began pulling his sword from its sheath. He looked back when he realized it wouldn't come out and saw a small pale hand on the hilt of the sword. His eyes met with Tohru's deep brown eyes. She smiled and removed her hand from his katana.

"Tohru?" Kyo asked surprised. She nodded and placed one of her fingers on her closed lips, signaling him to be quiet. She crawled on the forest floor in front of him and he followed. A few minutes later they were at the bathing pool oasis. "Why'd you bring me here?"

She didn't answer. Tohru walked over to the water and filled her cupped hands with the clear blue liquid. She walked back to Kyo and he was definitely confused at what she was doing. Tohru then made the water form into a sphere shape before placing the warm liquid onto a place on Kyo's shoulder.

"Ouch be careful I hurt that shoulder the…" he lost his words at the sudden feeling of cool relief on the sore bdy part that had been bothering him for the past week. "How'd you do that?"

"The water is sacred to us because it's not just beautiful and a great place to bathe but it has rejuvenating powers." She smiled at him.

Kyo blushed. "Wait a second. How'd you know my arm hurt?" he became guarded.

Tohru sat down and put her feet into the water. "I've been watching you." She blushed and smiled. "You humans are so different and intriguing."

"You know I could kill you right now…this world would be rid of just one more of you things." Kyo swiftly placed his katana to Tohru's back where her wing was attached to her body. She glanced back at him.

"Then do it…Kyo-kun." She stood up and turned around to face him. He just stood there like a statue. Tohru walked closer to him until she was in arm length of the hilt of the sword. She grabbed it from his hand and placed it back in its sheath. "i kind of like you Kyo-kun. How about we meet again, tonight?"

Kyo was speechless and just nodded.

"Meet me here three hours after the sun has gone down." They suddenly heard rustling behind them and heard a voice call out Kyo's name.

"Hurry, go that way before someone sees you and me." Kyo watched her swiftly run into the forest and disappear. He quickly walked to where the voice resonated from and found Yuki. "What do you want?"

"We're heading out now. What were you doing back there?" Yuki's eyes scanned the trees behind his cousin and saw nothing.

"I had heard something and was looking for the source." Kyo grunted and pushed past Yuki.

"Hmmm…" Yuki became suspicious but followed Kyo to the group in the meadow anyway.

It was now pitch dark outside and everyone was eating or sleeping inside their huts. Shigure was sound asleep and Yuki was visiting Akito. Kyo quietly tip-toed from the hut into the night. It was a balmy clear night. He snuck out of the village -making sure no one was following- and into the forest. It took him more than an hour to find the oasis. He didn't know what made him want to meet with her again. He figured Shishou was wrong and he didn't love Tohru, she was just the enemy and he was curious to know more.

Kyo finally reached the water and stepped into it. The warmth swam through his whole body. He looked for Tohru but didn't see her. Kyo sat down on the ground with his feet still soaking. His garnet eyes then caught a figure under the water and he looked closer until Tohru's head popped out and she spit out a stream of water in his face.

"What the hell!" Kyo wiped his face infuriated. She giggled.

"You should get in, the water feels great." He shrugged and looked away. "What's wrong…you came didn't you?" he knew she was right. _'why did I come here?' _Kyo's heart beat fast and he knew he really liked Tohru but he wasn't allowed to. He took off his shirt and got in the water anyway, knowing he was playing with fire.

"Wow, this water is unreal." The warm liquid wrapped around his body, titillating every nerve inside him. It felt like ecstasy and he shivered with pleasure. "Does it feel like this every time you get in?"

"Yes. That's why we love this place. It makes us feel happy and relaxed. Kind of like a paradise." He blushed when he looked at her. Beads of water caressed her skin and her feathers would shimmer in the moonlight as it reflected off of the water. A permanent smile was placed upon her lips.

"Tohru, I want to see you again." He blushed and couldn't look at her in the eyes.

"I'd like to see you too." She swam up to him and splashed him in the face.

"You're dead!" he joked and grabbed her by the waist and tossed her through the air and she plopped into the water. She laughed when she resurfaced and Kyo couldn't help but join in. they splashed around and rough housed in the water.

It was very late now and the sun would be coming up soon. Kyo threw his shirt back on and watched as Tohru got out of the pool. She wasn't naked this time; she wore some kind of fur outfit. She shook her wings off and slid on a pink and red kimono with butterflies fluttering on the cloth. "Why were you dressed this time?" he didn't mean to ask but Kyo's mouth moved without him thinking.

Tohru blushed profusely. "I knew you'd be coming. Why would I swim naked with you here?"

"Didn't mean to offend you I was just wondering." Kyo blushed and wanted to slap himself in the face.

"It's okay. Kyo-kun, why do you look at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked as he put on his sandals.

"Well, like when I see a beautiful flower that just bloomed and the sun is shining down on it." Tohru blushed and tied his kimono shut. Kyo blushed as well.

"I don't look at you like that; whatever that's supposed to mean." He scoffed and started to walk away.

"I'll see you here tomorrow?" Tohru asked with anxiety.

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, I'll be here when the sun goes down." he raised his hand without looking back and disappeared. Tohru smiled and walked off.

Next day as the sun was setting….

Kyo and Tohru walked through the forest talking and laughing, enjoying each other's company. Kyo told her about fighting methods and his favorite thing was working hard. Tohru told Kyo about the tribe and the beauties of the forest and its' animals. She talked about the ceremonies the Birds had and how families worked and how they accomplished rituals. They talked about how different each of them was and yet how similar they were as well.

They met the next day and the day after that and the days after that. They would talk for hours and there were even some days they didn't talk but they wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Both sides were constantly suspicious. Akito grew more and more angry and Rin grew more concerned. Rumors flew through both villages like a plague.

Kyo was laying in the meadow as he waited for Tohru to arrive. He loved watching her fly. His eyes caught a glimpse of the greens, blues, and purples of her wings and he sat up, supporting himself on his elbows. Tohru landed next to him with a gust of wind. She jumped on to him, wrapping him in an embrace and he held her back. They fell to the ground, Tohru's body ontop of his.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. "Tohru…"

"Yes?" Tohru whispered huskily.

"I want…to kiss you." He blushed and she did too. Tohru lowered her head closer to his face and their lips touched gently and briefly. Both of their hearts sped up and their bodies felt hot. Tohru quickly got off of him and sat in the grass.

"I shouldn't have done that." Tohru ran her fingers through the individual blades of grass.

"Was it not good?" Kyo was anxious to know the answer.

Tohru shook her head. "It was wonderful…I've never felt this way about anyone; especially a human." Kyo lightly grabbed Tohru's chin and turned her head to face him.

"Who cares what others think. Do what YOU want to do." He placed a soft and warm kiss on her cheek and she blushed as she laced her fingers in between his.

"Kyo-kun…I really like you." They stared into each other's eyes again and he nodded.

"I really like you to Tohru." Their lips touched again and they flinched at the spark they both felt. Kyo grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back on top of him. His hands cupped her cheeks as they kissed, their kisses progressively becoming more passionate and heated.

A loud noise, like a bird cawing interrupted them. "I have to go…I'll see you at the bathing pool tomorrow night." Tohru kissed his lips once more before standing and shaking her wings and throwing herself into the air. Kyo sighed and tried to make his heart slow down. He smiled lightly before getting up and walking back to the village.

Tohru reached the entrance of the cavern where a male Bird stood. "You called us all back home?" he nodded and pointed her to go to Rin's chamber. Tohru practically skipped to her friend's room. She knocked and walked in smiling.

Suddenly a sharp pain hit her cheek and she placed her hand where it hurt. Her eyes stared at Rin's angry features in surprise.

End! Did you like-ee? As usual I ended with a little cliff hanger so I can torture you all with the suspence! Pleeease R&R! thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'd like to especially thank the following for reviewing; HELL GIRL OF EVIL, zyeIN, PS, and my partner Cocos who has been so supportive! Thank yooou all!

Discalimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any other character!

**Birds of Paradise**

**4**

Tohru gasped and tears pricked her eyes as she stared at Rin's angry expression. "Are you crazy!" Rin screamed and pushed Tohru up against the wall.

"Rin…" Haru tried to intervene and she slapped his cheek and hissed at him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with that human?" Rin was getting increasingly hysterical. Tohru didn't answer her, so Rin shoved her harder into the wall and Tohru winced a little.

"Do you know who that is Tohru? It's Kyo Sohma one of the head soldiers of Akito-san's army!"

"I know that." Is all Tohru said.

"You know that….HA…you know that!" Rin slapped Tohru again, this time leaving claw marks.

"You are so stupid! He's going to betray you you dumb bitch." Rin grabbed fistfuls of Tohru's brown hair and pulled, Tohru cried but didn't say anything against her friend; she just let Rin beat on her until Haru grabbed Rin by the waist and threw her onto the bed. "He's going to catch you and they'll rip off your wings!"

Haru helped Tohru to stand up. "Rin-san, Kyo-kun isn't like that."

"How the fuck do you know how he's like? How do you know this isn't all a plan? He cuddles up to you so you trust him and then Akito kills you and finds the whole clan! It will be all your fault when every one of us is killed." Rin was exhausted now from screaming and fighting. Tears fell from her eyes and she started clawing at the wall behind her.

Haru grabbed her and held her in an embrace. "Rin…stop." She breathed heavily trying to resist him. Tohru hugged Rin too and she finally calmed down. "Look what you did to Tohru." Haru was monotone but still worried.

"It's okay Haru-kun." Tohru smiled and placed a soft kiss on Rin's cheek. "I know you're worried about me but it's okay."

"No! it's not okay…you can't trust those humans." Rin gently touched the scratch marks on Tohru's cheek and felt horrible.

"You trust Haru-kun don't you?" Rin looked at Haru and nodded. "How do you know you can trust him…and how did you know you could love a human. You told me once you said you loved him the first time you met him." Tohru wiped away Rin's tears.

"Haru is…different."

"He's human. And I've met Kyo and we've talked. He's nothing like Akito-san or any other human for that matter. He's strong, dedicated, and he likes me." Tohru blushed.

"I'm sorry I acted so irrationally before. We should've just talked but…this has happened before." Tohru looked at her puzzled. "When you and I were little, remember we all had to leave our old home?"

"Yes I remember but I didn't think it was because of something like this, it was just because a human stumbled across our cave…" Rin shook her head.

"No, one of the members of the clan, Hatori-san was his name, had allowed himself to fall in love with a human named Kana. After she found out about our tribe's secrets she informed her village and the soldiers attacked. They killed almost half of our clan. Hatori always told everyone we could trust her and he loved her. And she still betrayed him. Most of the Birds here aren't even from our old clan; we've taken them in since we found this cave."

"What happened to Hatori-san?"

Rin shrugged, "He was exiled from being in our new clan and no one has heard from him or seen him since then."

"Then how can you trust Haru-kun, no offense." She smiled and Haru shrugged.

"Because….the way we met made a complete difference. My wing was shot with an arrow near his village and I collapsed in the meadow where Haru had been. Instead of finishing me off or capturing me, he carried me to the woods and hid me in the bushes where he came to see me every day and take care of my wing." Rin blushed and lightly punched Haru in the arm.

Tohru smiled. "Kyo won't hurt me. I trust him Rin."

"Well I don't and you won't be seeing him anymore."

"What?" Tohru was surprised.

"You heard me Tohru…that's an order. You are not to see that Kyo Sohma ever again and if I find out you are seeing him behind my back I'll have him killed."

"Rin!" Tohru almost pleaded.

"Isn't that a little harsh Rin?" Haru asked as he laid back and ate some grapes.

"No it's not harsh it's what I want and it's what I demand of you as your leader." Tohru nodded and went to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to my bedroom, I'm tired." Tohru walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Was I too harsh?" Rin asked Haru.

"Uh yeah, you pulled her hair, scratched her face, and slapped her." Haru was still in his usual nonchalant attitude but also seemed to be stern with Rin.

"It was for her own good, and the safety of the clan." Rin flapped her feathers and cuddled close to Haru…

In Tohru's room*

Tohru lay awake hugging her knees to her chest. She thought about everything Rin had said. She was right…was it a plan to trick her and capture her? Was he toying with her? What if he did betray her…but then, why would he say all those things he said to her. And she's already told him so much about the clan and he hasn't acted on it. What if he was waiting for when she showed him the cave.

"He hasn't asked me to though. If he did then that would be a red alert…right?" Tohru asked herself these questions over and over again but her mind continuously went to Kyo's face. She remembered his warm hands and how strong he was, the way his garnet eyes stared at her as if she was as beautiful as a rare diamond.

"Kyo-kun isn't a traitor. I trust him." Tohru blushed as she played with her hair. "I…like him. Sorry Rin-san but I'm not going to stop seeing Kyo-kun."

Next day*

"I'll be back later!" Kyo yelled to Yuki and Shigure who just stared at him questioningly.

"He goes out a lot. Where does he go?" Yuki asked and Shigure just shrugged uncaring. He slid on his shoes and a shirt and walked out of the hut.

Kyo saddled his horse and fed it some grain before jumping on the animal and trotting off down the path through the trees. Yuki quickly followed Kyo on foot, hiding in the thick brush and trees; his small dagger gripped in his hand.

The sky was clear with a few puffy white clouds. Kyo breathed in the light breeze that wafted through his hair and smirked. He could hear off in the distance the sound of wings flapping. Kyo blushed as he remembered the last time they had seen each other he had kissed her. The first kiss he ever had….except for when he was very little and Kagura forced him to kiss her.

His horse came to halt and Kyo dismounted. He tied his horse with a long rope to a tree where the horse could graze in peace. Kyo walked through the very thick brush and wall of trees and finally made it to the opening of the bathing pool. Tohru was already sitting there with her feet in the water. He blushed when she noticed him and she blushed.

"Hi Kyo-kun." She slunk her body into the water and Kyo jumped in to meet her.

"Hey." Kyo grabbed her by her waist and brought her body closer to his. He then noticed the four scratch marks on her cheek. "What happened to you?" he felt like getting revenge on whatever or whoever decided to mess with Tohru and declared he would.

"Kyo-kun, it's nothing I'm really clumsy and ran into a tree branch yesterday." She beamed a smile and blushed.

"You really are a klutz for a bird. Aren't they supposed to be graceful and what not?" He snickered at her as her blush deepened.

"Well, I'm different and-"

"That's okay cus I like how unique you are Tohru." His lips lingered at hers, making sure that kissing her was okay with her. Tohru closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck as their lips connected. They both felt hot and alive. Electricity shocked all their nerves and Tohru embraced Kyo even harder. When their lips parted they quickly took breaths and kissed again.

The passion increased and Kyo touched her lips with his tongue and she immediately let him explore her mouth. They both panted as the kiss went on, Kyo picked her up and Tohru laced her legs around his waist. He walked till her back was pressed up against a rock on the side of the pool. Water dripped down her body and steam floated off of her. Kyo's shorts grew tighter as he stared at her.

He kissed her neck and then her collarbone. When he went back to her lips his hand slid up her cloth top to her breast, his groin twitched in pleasure as she gasped at his touch. "Kyo-kun…" she let her head fall back, exposing her neck. He kissed her throat and felt her fast paced heartbeat under his lips. He stayed on the spot he kissed and he started sucking on her neck lightly. Tohru laced her fingers in Kyo's wet tendrils. Kyo jumped and turned his attention to the woods behind them and Tohru flinched at his sudden movement.

"What…what's wrong?" she took a moment to catch her breath. Kyo let go of her and put his finger to his lips. Tohru nodded.

She then heard the rustling in the bushes and jumped out of the water. "I have to go, we can't be seen together." Tohru ran off into the forest before Kyo could say something. Kyo quietly got out of the pool and grabbed his sword.

"Kyo?" came a familiar frustrated voice. Kyo sheathed his sword and moved a tree out of his view and there stood Yuki. "Where the fuck are we…do you know how hard it is to get through this-" Yuki stopped talking and took in the surroundings. He felt the heat of the water touch his skin and the clear waterfall made him speechless. "What is this place?"

Kyo began drying himself with a cloth. "It's none of your business. Did you follow me here?" _'damnit, I need to be more careful.' _

"That's none of your business." Yuki smirked at his cunning comeback. "Does Akito-san know about this place? It's beautiful."

"No she doesn't and don't go and tell her sissy boy. I found this place and she'd just destroy its beauty." Kyo grabbed Yuki and pulled him into the forest.

"Wait…how'd you find this and when?" Kyo pushed his cousin up against a tree forcefully, making Yuki wince and grab Kyo by his shirt collar. "What do you think you're doing?"

"If you tell anyone about this place I'll cut you into a million pieces with my katana." Kyo unsheathed his sword and placed the point on Yuki's throat.

"It's not that serious Kyo-kun. It's a great place to bathe and get a water source for the village, we wouldn't have to travel so far with all the villagers-"

"NO!" Kyo released Yuki and punched a dent in the tree next to Yuki's head. "I don't want anyone knowing about it." Yuki looked at him curiously.

"Why not?" Yuki asked. Kyo sheathed his sword and tried to think of a reason but couldn't. "Aren't you the head soldier that's supposed to be looking out for the welfare of our village?"

"Tch." Kyo scoffed and walked to his horse.

"The villagers will look down on their beloved soldier when they find out you've had them risking their lives traveling all the way through the woods and meadows, infested with demons and animals, to get their disgusting, filthy water from some creek, instead of that beautiful spring.

Kyo gritted his teeth, '_shit, I can't get myself out of this what should I do? I'm sorry Tohru.' _Kyo shrugged. "I'll tell Akito-san when we get back."

"And I'll go with you." Kyo mumbled a growl. _'He's so god damn frustrating!' _

"Greeeat." Kyo said sarcastically as he trotted down the path back to the village.

**END! For now at least….stay tuned to find out what happens next! **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thank you all for being patient with this story and I'm so happy to see people like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the title Birds of Paradise. Thank you!

**Birds of Paradise**

**5**

Tohru stopped and bent down, placing her nose delicately inside of a bright purple colored flower. She breathed in deeply and smiled at the wonderful scent. The forest was quiet with only the chirping of the small birds. She glanced ahead of her and noticed Rin grab Haru's hand. It made her heart feel warm.

"Tohru!" Rin called.

"Yes?" She trotted over to her friend.

"you can't stop and smell every flower." Rin patted her on the head.

"Maybe you should try it…stop and smell the flowers Rin." Haru said in his calm voice.

"Yes, this is the only day you have to relax Rin-san." Tohru beamed a smile. Rin blushed at them.

"I don't like flowers." Rin stubbornly replied. Haru released her hand and she questioned him. He just smiled as he bent down and plucked a black flower out of the ground. He shoved it into her face.

She snatched it from him, "Yes, thank you Haru." She blushed and lightly sniffed its fragrance. "Mmm." She sniffed it once more. "Okay this one is alright." Tohru and Haru smiled.

"What is that sound?" Tohru questioned. They all listened carefully at the sound of men's voices yelling commands and women's voices giggling. Suddenly a loud thump shook the earth; surprising the three of them. "I'll look ahead, stay here." With that, Tohru flapped open her wings and flung herself up into a tree. She jumped from branch to branch before finally reaching the open area where the oasis pool was. Her mouth widened and her eyes looked horrified.

"What do you see Tohru?" Rin called with curiosity. Tohru wanted to cry at the scene she saw. Villagers were sawing through the huge oak trees that encompassed the pool. Forest creatures were fleeing from all sides. And some were being shot down by arrows. Suddenly Rin was by Tohru's side, perched on the branch. "What. The. Hell?" Rin stammered out.

"Look, it's that bitch Akito and her followers. How'd they even find the pool?" Rin was enraged. She glanced to Tohru. She had a forlorn expression and tears pricked her eyes. "Tohru?" Rin then glanced back at the crowd and saw the bright orange haired boy brooding next to Akito. "No…you didn't!" Her and Tohru exchanged glances.

"I-I'm so sorry Rin-san. I thought-"

"You thought wrong! I told you this would happen!" She scoffed at her foolish friend and flew back to the ground where she had left Haru standing. Tohru soon followed pursuit. "Listen Tohru, Kyo is just like the rest of them. And now you see that, with the loss of our people's oasis."

Tohru felt so ashamed she fell to her knees and bowed to Rin. "I am so so sorry Rin-san, I didn't mean for this to happen." Rin bent down to Tohru's eye level.

"I know you didn't mean to. Kyo is human…betrayal is what they're best at." She patted Tohru's head and then began to walk towards the opening of the oasis. Tohru and Haru looked in shock.

"Rin, what're you doing?" Haru questioned calmly but with a little panic in his voice. Rin just held up her hand to quiet the two. She then continued her trek until she was fully exposed at the crowd of people. Villagers screamed and immediately ran to the opposite side of the pool, hiding behind the soldiers. Akito walked up confidently to meet with Rin. Kyo and Yuki followed behind her. Haru and Tohru finally accompanied Rin.

Kyo looked at Tohru with despair he lipped the words, "I'm sorry." Tohru just looked down at the ground.

"Rin-san, what a pleasure to see you." Akito smirked. "Do you like the renovations we've made?"

Rin glared. "How dare you feel so safe here in my territory."

"You couldn't land a scratch on me even if you tried. Besides…are these your bodyguards; pretty weak defense against mine." She snapped and Yuki drew his sword while Kyo hesitated. Yuki and Akito gave him an odd look before he finally unsheathed his two katanas.

"I'm not afraid of them or you Akito-san. Get off my land." Rin stepped closer to Akito so ow their noses were almost touching. Akito raised her hand so Yuki would back off.

"I'd be careful getting so close little birdie...I'll make it so you can't fly away." Akito placed her hand on her knife. Rin smirked and opened her large black and purple wings while placing her hand on Akito's cheek, her nails fully extended.

"I'll cut that pretty smirk right off your face." Her nails dipped into the flesh, making little red marks. Akito got angry and pulled her knife out placing it at Rin's neck. Tohru was suddenly in between the two and grabbed Akito's wrist that held the sharp object.

Kyo wanted to grab her and pull her away but he held his stance. "Tohru, it's okay she won't do anything." Rin smirked and Akito returned it with a glare.

"Don't be so sure. This is only round one, which I've won." Akito grabbed Tohru by the hair and pulled roughly, making Tohru fall to the ground with a wince. Rin slapped Akito on the face, leaving four scratches bubbling with blood. Yuki placed his long sword at Rin's wing and sliced.

Feathers fell to the ground mixed with dark red blood. Rin jumped into the air and was too fast for the human eye; she lunged onto Yuki and scratched his chest wide open. Kyo couldn't just stand there so he tackled Rin to the forest floor and placed a katana on either side of her neck. Tohru slapped Kyo's cheek knocking him off Rin. Haru pulled the swords out of the ground and grabbed Rin, whose wing was bleeding profusely.

"Better sleep with your eyes open bitch!" Rin yelled back at Akito's smirking face as they disappeared into the forest. When they were finally far away enough Haru lay Rin on her back. "Ow!"

Tohru found some leaves and bark and crushed them up before lightly placing them on the open wound. "What're we going to do now?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"I have to meet with the elders about this. It's out of my hands right now. They are slowly getting closer to our home…that bitch has to be dealt with." Rin sat up and flapped her hurt wing, she winced. She sat indian style and closed her eyes.

"What is she doing?" Haru asked Tohru.

"Healing." Answered Tohru. Rin's eyes flashed open and the white's had disappeared and her pupil covered the whole of her eye. Veins raised out from her flesh and her wing stretched out wide and crackling noises echoed through the forest. Rin let a breath out and her wing suddenly stitched itself together. Rin stood and grabbed Haru by the hand. I'm flying back to the cave. Tohru, don't even think about going to see Kyo."

Tohru shook her head, "why would I want to see him?" she lied but Rin nodded and flew up into the air with Haru hanging onto her. Tohru apologized and began to run to Kyo's village. She made it right when the soldiers were arriving back at the village; Kyo was at the back of the line. Tohru made a low chirping sound and Kyo recognized it immediately. He turned and saw her. He hopped off his horse and told Yuki he needed to be alone.

He waited till everyone was back inside the village before running into the forest to meet with Tohru. "Tohru!" he went to give her a kiss on her cheek and she turned away. "I can explain-"

"Oh that is good." She kicked a rock on the ground.

"Yuki found me when u and I were at the pool the other day, what was I supposed to do, he wouldn't have hidden this from Akito." He grabbed Tohru's shoulders desperately. "It's the truth." He looked into her hurt eyes.

"I believe you Kyo-kun…but, this has gone on far enough. Rin-san is on her way to speak with the elders and once they give the okay to take their vengeance I can't do anything to stop her." Tohru suddenly wrapped her arms around Kyo's waist. He held her tightly.

"What…will they do?" Kyo questioned. Tohru sniffled before releasing him.

"she won't drag it out into some big war or anything. She will call for help from other nearby clans and they will all come at once to get rid of the village…and everyone who inhabits it."

"Akito will fight back obviously. I'll have to fight with her." Tohru looked at him with pain.

"Our other family members…they are skilled with blades and have an advantage over you all."

"Flying isn't a big advantage, we have arrows." He sounded confident which made Tohru cringe at the thought.

"No, they can call on the elements." He looked at her puzzled. "Like dragons…they can conjure fire and ice."

"Oh…great." Kyo leaned back against a tree.

"Listen Kyo-kun, I'll hide you! I'll fly you far to the north where they wont find you and you wont have to fight and-" She was now panicing.

"Tohru-" he grabbed her head gently and tucked a piece of her hair behind her slightly pointed ear. She quieted herself and closed her eyes, tears falling from her lids. "I can't just leave my family, these villagers. There are kids and old people and most of them are good, kind hearted humans."

"Then why do they insist on tearing down our forests and hurting animals. And they're so afraid of us."

"For necessities; like food and water and because Akito says so. And they're just as much as afraid of you all as much as you are of us; because humans and birds have been fighting for eras." They lay down on the ground and looked up at the stars. "I wonder what it was like before everyone hated and feared each other."

"Beautiful." Tohru answered. Kyo smiled and grabbed her hand. "Kyo-kun, please don't fight." Her eyes begged him.

"Don't start that again." He covered his eyes with the bend of his elbow. Tohru sat up and flapped the dirt from her wings. She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his face. Her eyes now staring deeply into his.

"Kyo-kun…I luh-" his lips smashed against hers, interrupting her. She looked at him surprised and then returned his kiss. His hand grabbed the back of her head and her arms wrapped around his neck as she straddled his waist. He turned his head, deepening the kiss. His hands cupped her bottom and slid up her thighs. He wings spread wide and flapped before folding up again.

She lightly bit Kyo's bottom lip and he hissed in a breath. He ran his hands up her back and lifted her chest cloth up and over her, exposing her supple breasts. His hands cupped each one and Tohru breathed in harshly. She pushed his shirt up and he helped taking it off then followed his bottoms. KYo grabbed her cloth skirt and pulled it down; they were both completely naked and the moonlight touched and brightened Tohru's porcelain skin and Kyo's tanned flesh.

"Kyo-kun-" he shushed her gently before their lips smashed together in passion. His hands gripped the flesh on her back in between her colorful wings which were stretched out wide. Tohru's fingers were laced in Kyo's disheveled hair as he entered her.

They gasped in unison. Kyo pressed his lips against Tohru's hot flesh and they moved with the same rhythm. She threw her head up and moaned. She sat up as he continued to pump her faster and faster. Her nails dug into his skin making blood bubble to the surface. "Ah!" her wings stretched as wide as they could and the colors seemed to change right before Kyo's eyes. They feathers changed from red to blue to orange and pink and purple. Back and forth they lit up into different colors as Tohru reached ecstasy. She moaned Kyo's name and he came right after her.

Her wings folded back up and she fell to her side next to him on the ground. Dirt and sweat covered their naked bodies as they breathed heavily and looked into each other's eyes. "Kyo-kun…I love you." Tohru was finally able to say her confession. Kyo blushed profusely and kissed her soft lips once more.

"I- I love you too." She smiled in relief and suddenly began to dress herself. "Where you going?" Kyo snickered at her.

"I have to talk to Rin…before she speaks with the elders." She dusted herself off and flapped her wings.

"Wait, what're you planning to talk to her about Tohru?" he looked at her puzzled and worried. She smiled and flung herself up into the sky. He watched as she disappeared, "Don't say something foolish."

Tohru finally made it to the cave, she was gasping for air since she flew as fast as she could and right after exerting herself with Kyo. She sprinted into the cave and down a corridor slamming open the two large wooden doors. She immediately blushed at all the eyes that were staring at her in question. Rin glared at her from the middle of the room.

"Excuse me elders; Rin…but I have something to say-" Her heart beat fast and sweat rolled down her forehead as she was about to confess her love for Kyo.

**The end of chapter 5! Hope you all liked please R&R**


End file.
